Maladie incurable
by Noria Longleaf
Summary: Une jeune fille qui a toujours fait le lien entre les Maraudeurs et LilyMolly etc. Mais seulement dans l'ombre...


Noria s'approcha, première du rang des premières années frissonnants et trempés. Elle-même était tremblante, malgré son petit châle grossièrement tricoté.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et entra du plus vite qu'elle put. De toute la traversée du lac, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Encore maintenant, elle gardait sa bouche obstinément close.

_10 minutes plus tard…_

Une voix sèche demanda :

Longleaf, Noria !

Elle s'approcha et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Hmmm… Tu irais bien à Serpentard, ou à Serdaigle… Mais aussi bien à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor… Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pas à Poufsouffle ou Serpentard… Pas à Poufsouffle ou Serpentard… Pas à Poufsouffle ou Serpentard…

Alors je vais t'envoyer à… GRYFFONDOR !

Le chapeau magique avait crié ces derniers mots et ils résonnèrent étrangement dans la salle qui vit les Gryffondor applaudit vigoureusement. Noria avança d'un pas tremblant vers la table rouge et or et s'assit sans dire un mot.

Qu'allait dire sa famille… tous les Longleaf avait été des Serpentard, ils étaient fiers d'être des sang-pur pratiquant la magie noire…

Une jeune fille s'approcha alors d'elle.

Salut ! Moi c'est Lily, je suis en deuxième année. Et toi ?

Sa voix était douce et sympathique, on avait confiance en l'écoutant. Doucement, Noria sortit un petit carnet usé et y écrit rapidement :

Moi c'est Noria. C'est qui le garçon là-bas, avec les cheveux noirs et assez longs ?

Lily, prise au dépourvu, répondit :

C'est Sirius Black, un crétin total, je te jure. Copain avec l'autre, là, Potter… un crétin aussi celui-là ! Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

Je ne peux pas, ma mère a raté un sort quand j'avais 2 ans, je suis muette… Il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais essayé de me guérir… Du moment que je peux encore lire des livres remplis de formules compliquées, elle se fout du reste…

Attends ! Je vais vite t'amener à l'infirmerie, ça sera plus simple ! Tu verras, Mme Pomfresh guérit en un rien de temps !

Noria suivit Lily en vitesse dans le dédale du collège. Cette dernière ouvrit une porte toute blanche et appela doucement :

Ohé ! Madame Pomfresh ! Trouble psychique !

Une petite femme replète courut les voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, miss Evans ?

Noria inscrivit sur son calepin :

Dis-lui, toi.

Quand Noria avait deux ans, sa mère a raté un sort et elle est devenue muette. Maitenant je me demande comment on peut dire des sorts alors je vous l'ai amenée avant le premier cours de sortilèges.

Miss…

Noria Longleaf, madame ! l'interrompit Lily.

Miss Longleaf, venez avec moi. Miss Evans, vous pouvez sortir.

Elle rentra dans une petite pièce et fit un grand sourire à Noria.

Alohomora !

Un rideau s'ouvrit alors et Noria se retrouva devant une belle chambre toute blanche…

C'est la chambre des malades à court terme… Pour les sortilèges de surdité ou les rituels d'anti-vue, par exemple… Il y a une vraie maison, un restaurant et plein d'autres choses dans les autres rideaux, mais vous n'avez l'accès qu'à ici pour l'instant.

Mme Pomfresh s'arrêta lorsque Noria entra dans la chambre avec une expression émerveillée sur le visage.

Attendez un peu ! _Voiforta _! Voilà, dans environ une demi-heure vous pourrez repartir, Miss Longleaf.

Une heure plus tard… 

Toc toc toc_…_

Noria, tu peux partir !

Hein ? Quoi ? Oh ! J'ai parlé !

Le festin est fini. Je t'ai apporté un peu à manger. Viens vite Noria, tes valises t'attendent ! Il est 9 heures et à 9h30 on éteint chez les première année !

Oui oui, j'arrive Lily !

Lily et Noria remercièrent chaleureusement Mme Pomfresh et partirent vers le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Mimbulus Mimbletonia !

Les jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et s'approchèrent du dortoir des filles alors qu'une voix les apostropha de l'autre bout de la salle.

Eh Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ?

Une fille de première année !

Non, c'est pas vrai, j'en crois pas mes yeux, je croyais que tu nous ramenais un gars de 7ème année… Pauvre cloche !

Sirius Black c'est ça ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le gars de 7ème année !

Noria, qui venait de dire ces mots, courut vers Sirius et lui envoya une grande baffe sur la joue (NDA : j'ai pas pu résister…). Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux… il se frotta la joue pendant que Noria retournait avec Lily et se faisait accompagner dans le dortoir.

T'ES TROP FORTE NORIA FAUT QUE TU M'APPRENNES ÇA PAR PITIÉ JE T'EN PRIE DE GRÂCE !

Oui bon d'accord Lily attends je vais t'expliquer demain parce que rien n'est prêt et que je n'ai plus que 2 minutes avant d'aller me coucher…

Lily courut dans le dortoir de Noria et dit :

Defailamalle !

Elle invita alors Noria qui vit alors que tout le contenu de sa malle était rangé, placé et caetera…(NDA : pour ça non plus j'ai pas pu résister c'est le seul mot que je connais en latin avec ex æquo).

Tous les 1ère année au lit on éteint tout de suite ! hurla alors une voix forte et masculine.

À demain !

À demain !

Le lendemain matin 

Dzoiiiiiing ! Dzoiiiiiiiing !

Beuh.. quoi… ah c'est le réveil ! Il faut que je me lève !

Noria prit alors sa petite robe de sorcier et son chapeau avant de partir en courant vers la salle commune.

Eh la petite !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ?

Tu pourrais venir 2 secondes s'il te plaît ?

Non je veux bouffer !

Et plantant là Sirius, elle courut dans la Grande Salle où elle vit Lily bavardant avec une troisième année, Molly Wonderin.

Oh salut Noria ! Je te présente Molly, c'est une de mes amies !

Bonjour Molly ! Moi c'est Noria…

Salut ! Oh, il y a Arthur qui m'appelle il faut que j'y aille… Ciao !

Ciao !

Ciao !

Enfin seules, Lily et Noria engloutirent leur petit déjeuner.

Eh mais attends, Noria… Tu as l'écusson de Serpentard sur ta robe !

Oh je sais c'est mes parents, je suis la première de la famille à ne pas y aller…

Ah bon… Attends… _Ecussoserpentardmetamorphosagryffondor ! _Tu as cours de quoi, là ?

Euh attends… Histoire de la magie !

Ah c'est le professeur Binns… il est insupportable ! Tu verras qu'à mon avis si il devient un fantôme il ne s'en rendra pas compte… tu t'endors rien que de le voir… Bon courage !

Lily partit alors dans un tourbillon de vent en laissant Noria complètement perdue.

Eh la ptite !

Black ta gueule ! Je m'appelle Noria Longleaf !

Ok Noria. Tu veux que je te serve de guide ?

Ouais on pourrait trouver mieux mais bon l'un ou l'autre…

Tu veux aller où ?

En histoire de la magie…

Ok c'est par là !

_5 minutes plus tard_

Tu es enfin arrivée, après de nombreuses péripéties…

Dans le genre de _j'ai fait un exploit je n'ai pas confondu le chevalier du Catogan et la Grosse Dame…_Bravo Siri !

Comment ça Siri ?

Un vieil homme squelettique et tout petit s'encadra dans la porte.

Miss, si je ne vous dérange pas, je pense que vous êtes un peu en retard à votre premier cours…

Noria, toute rougissante, entra en courant dans la salle de classe et s'assit au seul bureau libre de la classe, entre deux élèves déjà assoupis.

Prenez votre livre à la page 102… Lisez puis faites-moi une synthèse… au moins 2 feuilles de parchemin.

Deux heures plus tard 

Siri Siri !

Mhhh ?

Oh le petit Sirius il dort dans le fauteuil !

James Potter venait de réveiller son meilleur ami, Sirius.

Oh c'est toi. Tu n'aurais pas vu Noria ?

C'est qui elle ?

La petite de première année qui m'a baffé ! (grumbl)

Ah, elle. Non. Enfin, si. Avec Evans. Elle avait l'air de se faire ch.

D'accord. Je file la voir j'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard 

Evans, casse-toi.

D'accord, c

Salut Noria !

S'lut. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Comme ça. Et puis pour te donner ça, aussi.

Sirius, qui avait vu que Noria n'avait pas d'animal domestique, lui avait acheté un hibou d'un noir d'encre qui pépiait joyeusement dans la main de la jeune fille émerveillée.

Tu devras d'abord l'apprivoiser, d'accord ?

D'accord ! Merci Siri !

Elle lui sauta alors au cou et Sirius Black fit mine de s'étrangler.

Attention je vais mourir asphyxié !

Je suis désolée ce n'est pas très long mais je ne peux pas faire plus long parce que c'est un chapitre par événement important. Voilà !


End file.
